Who would've thought ?
by Sanny-chan
Summary: How would Ranma react if he stayed in his girl form long enough to get a period ?


**_How would Ranma react if he stayed in his girl form long enough to get a period ? _**

**_This story begins when Ranma (as Ranko), Akane and Nodoka are bra-shopping (in the manga)..._**

**At the shopping mall, 3 p.m**

« Why, do **I** have to go through this » Ranma thought as he heard his mom calling him outside the changing room.

He grabbed the umpteenth bra she was holding out to him with an exasperated sigh. When was this going to end ? He'd already agreed to buy three. Man was it **really** annoying to be a girl !

He had to though, he knew how his mom would react if she ever found out he was a boy who turned into a girl. So he'd been changing himself on purpose every morning and pretending to be « Ranko » for the past month. He hated to lie to his mother, but he had no other choice.

He heard Akane grunting in the changing room next to his. Apparently, she wasn't enjoying this shopping session either. How come ? he wondered, wasn't that supposed to be fun for a real girl ? He put on the red, lacy bra, looking at his reflection with a smile, pride of his buxom chest. Weirdly, he'd never really been aroused by his girl body. « She » was very pretty of course, but not really his type. He liked short-haired brunettes better anyways...

An hour later, Nodoka declared herself satisfied with their new acquisitions and they finally started walking back home. All the way, Ranma felt as if he'd litterally « peed his pants ». It'd already happened before, but not that bad. And his belly was aching like hell at that... He couldn't help but lean forward as he kept on walking.

« Can you walk a little slower? » he said in a plaintive voice.

Akane stopped and stared at him, frowning.

« What's wrong Ranko-chan ? » said Nodoka, putting her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

« I don't know... my stomach hurts a h... lot »

« Wimp » he heard his fiancée whisper as she started walking again, unconcerned.

« I must've eaten something Akane made, that's why » Ranma replied in a loud voice.

As they arrived home, Ranma dashed for the bathroom. It was kind of stupid, but he wanted to be himself and see if the pain would still be there. His stomach never hurt like that when he was a boy, not even after he'd eat Akane's homemade meals.

He was taking off his girl clothes, ready to dive into the furo when he noticed the blood all over his boxer briefs. He stared at the red stain for a whole minute, in a state of shock.

« What the f.... This is sick! » he finally burst out. « This is sick! What the hell is wrong with me? »

Some more blood was now leaking from between his legs. He could clearly feel it, it was... a horrible sensation! What was going on? How could he have hurt himelf so badly? He jumped into the japanese-styled bath, more than ever eager to get rid of his feminity. The only problem was, **nothing** changed as his body immersed into the hot water. The red hair, the curves, the (litterally) bloody vagina were still there.

No, no, that's a nightmare... a nightmare... Ranma thought drowsily as he felt himself passing out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« ...and then if the egg is not fertilized, it desintegrates and is absorbed into the uterine lining, which is shed as well as blood. That's called menstruation, but we usually just use the word 'period'... » Kasumi slowly finished explaining.

« Or 'the curse' » Nabiki completed, ignoring her sister's glare.

« That's sick. » Ranma replied for the umpteenth time.

He felt so humiliated! First of all because he knew absolutely nothing about 'periods' and second of all because Akane was looking at him suspiciously from the sofa opposite him and hadn't said a word since he'd woken up. Did she think of him as an even grosser freak now?

« And all that doesn't explain why I can't turn back into a boy »

« Well it's like your locked into this form, right? Probaby gonna have to wait until you're 'done' »

« Amazing. How long does it take? One, two days? »

The sisters glanced at each other.

« What? More? »

« A week, most probably » Kasumi finally said.

Ranma felt as if he was about to faint again. « Honestly, I don't see how you can live with that. And it comes back every month? I mean, come on! »

« Yeah, see what we have to go through? You guys never have to suffer for anything. Imagine giving birth to a child now! » Nabiki laughed.

« That's just part of being a woman » Kasumi simply said.

« So... what do you do? Do you like put on a diaper or something? »

« Well sort of... »

Ranma's face seemed to be turning paler and paler.

« No we don't, Ranma. We use 'pads' or 'tampons', come, I'll show you... »

'Great' the young boy thought desperately as he glanced at Akane, who looked away immediately. Oh how he hated not to know what she was thinking!

-----------------------

For two whole days, she did not talk to him. One day after school, he went in the dôjô to spar with her but she walked away, pretending to have a lot of homework to do.

« Hey is it because I got the curse? Geez, it's not contagious, y'know » Ranma joked half-heartedly.

She stopped, but did not respond.

« Are you... grossed out? » he asked in a more serious tone, fearful of what answer she would come up with.

« Idiot... » she said, turning to face him, « the same thing happens to me, in case you didn't know »

« Well then why are you acting all weird? »

She looked down, visibly embarrassed. « I... just don't wanna be in your way. It mustn't be... easy, for you, I guess... »

She didn't wanna be in his way?! What was he supposed to respond to that?

« You're not... in my way. I mean it's... fine now »

He hadn't really gotten 'used to it', but the first day seemed to have been the worst. And it was probably the last time he'd have to go through this, not like other women so... it wasn't such a big deal after all.

Akane smiled at him, picking up a katana to start fighting.

« Hey, before we start » Ranma interrupted her.

« Yeah? »

Ranma looked away, flushed. « I wanna say... I'm sorry »

His fiancée was staring at him in awe. Saotome Ranma, saying he was sorry? To her?!

« But, for what? »

« For treating you the way I do, most of the time... I never realized... honestly I understand now why you're so cranky and angry sometimes for no obivous reason... »

Akane felt the usual flash of fury sting her as she heard the words 'cranky' and 'angry', but she let it pass this time. After all, Ranma was showing real **regret** and **compassion ! **

Who knew the curse could achieve such a miracle...?

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And... who knows what would happen if men could feel the pain a woman endures throughout her whole life for just one day ?**_

_**I'm just saying...**_


End file.
